


The Dance of the Monarchs.

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [12]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Louis XIII</p><p>With monarch wings.</p><p>think Heinrich from A Bug's Life.<br/>part of Moonrose91's WINGFIC au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance of the Monarchs.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Standing in the Shadow of a Wing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029851) by [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moon_Rose). 



> He has dainty, little, monarch butterfly wings. 
> 
> He cannot fly- not even a little. His wings are outclassed by his wife's glorious ones.  He feels insignificant.
> 
> because he hasn't yet reached a point where he can be confident and strong in his rule. 
> 
> (In fact Louis XIV becomes a more famous ruler than Louis XIII and is truly the Sun King of France and I totally messed up my French royalty thank you to my commenters for pointing it out so I could make this correction)
> 
> Anyway property of Alexander Dumas, BBC, and moonrose91.
> 
> I'm just doing the arts.
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/series/126…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/series/126882)
> 
>  
> 
> fic is there


End file.
